Conventionally, as a feces sampling container for sampling feces for fecal examination (scatoscopy), various types of feces sampling container have been proposed. Many of these are provided with a lid provided with a feces sampling rod having a helical groove in its front end side and a container body holding a preservation solution (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In such types of feces sampling container, when sampling feces, the lid is removed, and by, for example, thrusting the feces sampling rod into the feces, the feces is scraped off in a helical groove provided in its front end side, and then the feces sampling rod is returned to the inside of the container, and the container is sealed by the lid. As a result, the sampled feces is suspended in a preservation solution held within the container body. The suspension containing the feces is filtered so as to examine the feces. In order to conduct accurate examination, it is required to allow an appropriate amount of feces to be suspended in a preservation solution, i.e. it is required not to allow the amount of feces suspended in a preservation solution to be too large or too small.
Therefore, in many feces sampling containers, when returning the feces sampling rod to which the feces adhere to the inside of the container, the feces sampling rod is inserted through a removal part formed by providing a partition wall in the inside of the container body or by other methods, thereby to remove excess feces. As a result, an appropriate amount of feces can be sampled.
For example, the feces sampling container disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a configuration in which a removal part that removes excess feces that adhere to the feces sampling rod is provided to an inside plug, and positioned inside the container body by inserting the inside plug into the container body.